A Beautiful Sunset
by Chibigirl35
Summary: Italy and Germany have a crackastic wedding were everything is bound to go wrong. In so many many ways. Includes GerIta, RussAmer, FrUk, Forever Alone Japan and Jesus/God!Austria  A random little crack fanfiction thing to warm your little hearts.


A beautiful sunset. A carriage that ran on the magic of friendship and glitter. Oh, and unicorn puke. Three very gay horses followed. The carriage help a white wedding dress clad Germany, and a black wedding dress with an Italy on the inside. The first horse had Russia and America and the second help France and England who were arguing like a French and an English. The third horse held forever alone Japan who was watching anime on the TV installed in the horse's head. Like a boss.

Yes, they were going to a wedding for the German called Germany and the Italian named Italy. The wedding was going to be at a pasta farm in Pastaville, Italy. Italy had wanted it at a potato farm for his pretty potato, but Romano blew up into tomatoes so they had it at a pasta farm among the linguini leaves and spaghetti sprouts.

After they said their immortal and slightly meaningless 'I dos' it started raining f*cking chocolate pudding. Then all of a sudden a giant f*cking potato came out of the tip of England's 'wand'. Romano threw the small part of an Italian brand grenade at the monster and it blew up into tomatoes.

"POOOTTTTTAAAATTTTOOOOO!" Germany yelled. He fell on his knees, though careful not to dirty his dress, and yelled to the heavens.

Italy walked over to his beautiful beer boy and placed a small loving hand on his shoulder.

Once that overly dramatic scene was over, Flying Mint Bunny came to the second horsie.

"Flying Mint Bunny, have you come to see me?" Drunk off Germany's 'beer' England asked.

I wanted to see kill you England so I flew right over!~" Flying Mint Bunny squeaked.

Then he threw up mint flavored ice cream on England.

"NOOOOOOO! I am allergic to ice creams!" England cried. Then he fell over. "I am dead now."

France jumped off the horse and kneeled next to the very mucho dead Englishman. "NOO! My exquisite eyebrows! My scrumptious scone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh dear, it seems like that eyebrow guy nation thing is dead. Oh well. Let us go my hubby!" Italy said, not at all concerned.

Then they heard a knife going through a heart. Germany and Italy gasped for they saw that the pervy French dude was laying on the ground next to eyebrow man.

"Ohr dearu, it seems rike France-u is dead…. Desu," Japan cooed.

"I'm not dead yet!" France cried.

"You will soon," Romano replied, starting a familiar quote from a something or other.

France retorted back, "Actually, I feel fine. I think I'll even take a walk now."

Romano tomato-kicked France then and sang, "You're dead now~"

"Oh yes, I am dead, goodbye!" The Blondie said.

Then Russia and America, whom the author completely forgot about got HUGE ASS ROBOT SUITS OH EM GEE. They started robot fighting like super dudes. But then the robots crashed into each other and Heroland, home and land to kick-ass super heroes fell into the commie dude's robot. Their lips met, then they had super duper make up sex. :3 Everybody clapped for them.

Afterwards everybody rode once more into the sunset.

Well… not everyone.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

England's eyes fluttered. He opened them, and rubbed his eyebrows to make sure he was awake. He gasped out in pain for they, Jack and Thomas the eyebrows were his e-zone.

The Englishman rose and stepped to a bright light. Inside this light stood some pearly gates. His eyes widened as he opened the lock of these famous, pearly gates. A white flash flashed and he saw a dazzling figure.

"Gasp! A-are you God?"

"No you buffoon!" The unnamed figure cried. "I am Austria. When I played Chopin on the ocean with a giant grand piano Jesus thought that what I did was ten times better than just walking on water. He then appointed me the position of Jesus."

"That's nice and all," England said, clearly bored with Austria's idiotic story, "But can I go to heaven now?"

"No. First you must take off your eyebrows. They have been naughty naughty things so they must go to HELL," Austria the Jesus-God thing ripped off Iggy's brows off and threw them to the ground. He proceeded to stomp on them until the dissolved to go to the fiery depths of hell.

England dropped to his knees and wept where his glorious eyebrows used to be.

"Give it up, this isn't America's movies where if you cry enough then they'll come back."

England got up and wiped his tears, "Darn it, I was hoping for that to happen. Oh well, let's go to heaven now, shall we?" He said and promptly stepped through the door of light.

There he was dazzled. France, in a white dress stood before him. England, the crazy eyebrow man ran into France's arms and stayed there.

For f*cking ever.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>An**; AND THIS KIDDIES IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT TOO MUCH CRACK IN YOUR CHEERIOS


End file.
